Season 2
The second season of Chicken Dinner premiered on October 27th 2018, and saw the show's move from Ayanese Network to Cheeki Kidz TV, a very popular channel targeted towards children. The channel aimed to make the show more child-friendly, and wanted to promote the message that in the end, everyone is a 'Winner Winner' (chicken dinner). After the events of episode 8, it was announced on-air that the show would again move to a another channel, which later turned out to be Ayanese Network. This season features 12 contestants camping in CheekiMart, a mall owned by Cheeki Kidz which has been closed in order to film the season. The contestants will visit different shops and attractions around the mall to complete various challenges, as well as investigate a series of strange occurrences. The contestants were once again split into two teams of 6 (the Busy Bookworms and the Learning Ladybugs) which they competed in throughout the first half of the season. The teams were organised by ASMRTheChew, the hostess. This season was intended to see the introduction of the MVP vote and feature 2 challenges per week, but both of these changes were removed during week 2. Unlike last season, there were no opportunities for contestants to return to the competition. Contestants Progress Table Key WIN: Won the main challenge and received voting immunity. WIN: Did not contribute to the main challenge despite their team winning and receiving voting immunity. IN: Did not win the main challenge and was up for elimination, but did not receive a significant number of votes. IN: Did not contribute to the main challenge, did not win and was up for elimination, but did not receive a significant number of votes. LOW: Did not win the main challenge, was up for elimination and either received the second-most votes or tied for most votes and won a tiebreaker. LOW: Did not win the main challenge, was up for elimination and received the most votes or tied for most votes and lost a tiebreaker. Despite this, an unexpected event occurred which resulted in being safe from elimination. Contestant may also have otherwise been auto-eliminated or attempted to quit. ELIM: Did not win the main challenge, was up for elimination and received the most votes or tied for most votes and lost a tiebreaker. Was eliminated from the competition as a result. Contestant may also have been auto-eliminated or quit. RTRN: This eliminated contestant returned to assist either Capryon or Konan in the final main challenge. WINNER: Declared one of the winners of the season. Season Summary 'This section is under construction. Please be patient!' 'Week 1: "Welcome to CheekiMart!"' Twelve new contestants are dropped into CheekiMart by a helicopter, where they acquaint themselves with one another until the eventual arrival of ASMRTheChew, who is the hostess of the season. She makes her entrance by sharing some tingle-inducing, pickle-chewing sounds with the contestants, which confuse some and endear others. ASMRTheChew informs the contestants that this mall is where they will spend their days until they are either eliminated or given the title of the second Winner Winner Chicken Dinner. The hostess then proceeds to explain the basics of the competition, such as teams, challenges, elimination votes and whatnot. Mini-Challenge: "Grease Fountain Bobbing" The twelve contestants are tasked with identifying these items, which have been submerged in the grease fountain, by their silhouette. From left to right, these are a rubber chicken, a pumpkin, a head scratcher, a crossword book, a pickle jar and Olaf from Frozen. Capryon is deemed the winner of the mini-challenge, and as a prize, he gets to assign an item from the mini-challenge to both the Busy Bookworms and the Learning Ladybugs, which are to be used in the main challenge. He chose the head scratcher for his own team, and Olaf for the opposing team. Main Challenge: "A Tingly Theatre Performance" For this week's main challenge, both teams were tasked with writing and performing a play centered around the items assigned to their team. As an added bonus, the teams also had to provide some "ASMR tingles" (as described by Spirit) to their performance. For the Bookworm's performance, Capyron and Konan were the only ones to contribute. Capyron used the head scratcher on Konan's head to fill the "ASMR" quota, while Konan gently described how heavenly the experience felt. In spite of the team's strange and unorthodox approach to the challenge, they did well. Spirit described their performance as "Very beautifully put together". For the Ladybug's performance, the team didn't coordinate all that well. Each member of the team did their own thing for the most part, causing them to do poorly. Spirit even had to stop them, due to their performance going over the clock. The Busy Bookworms are deemed the clear winners of this week's challenge. Voting No voting occurred this week as it was a non-elimination episode. Happenings Throughout the Week Nothing notable occurs throughout this span of time. 'Week 2: "Meow Mix Mania"' After about a month long hiatus, Spirit returns to the mall and announces the return of Chicken Dinner's weekly airing schedule. She remarks that the long wait was needed to repair a few broken shop doors and windows, caused by an unknown vandal. Mini-Challenge: "Breaking into Gran's House" The teams are asked 6 trivia questions about the cast of Season 1. Whoever answers each question correctly wins a point for their team, with the final question being worth 2 points. The questions are: Which season 1 contestant has an unusually large nose? Answer: Sea Salt Pearl (Answered correctly by Emerald) Which contestant said nothing throughout the entire season? Answer: Satan (Answered correctly by Konan) Which contestant set fire to a forest? Answer: A Packet of Peanuts (Answered correctly by Turquoise) Which contestant had blue skin? Answer: Xchtl'krnss (Answered correctly by Meowles) Which contestant has fire manipulation powers? Answer: Chiya (Answered correctly by Willie) Which contestant's initials are DP? Answer: David Payne (Answered correctly by Emerald) With a total of 4 points, the Bookworms win this challenge. Because they won for their team, Emerald gets to choose 5 of these food items to assign to each team. For their own team, Emerald assigns the sparkling water, the durian, the haggis, the sausages, and the pickle jar. For the opposing team, Emerald assigns the machine oil, the meow mix, the chewing gum, the shriveled water, and the tinned water. Main Challenge: "Food Fort Fight!" Using their assigned food items, each team must build a fort to use as shelter. Once each team's fort is built, the teams have to destroy one another's forts using their food items. Each team's fort has a specific weakness that is revealed by answering a trivia question, provided by Spirit. Due to Emerald being the only one present on their team, the Bookworms falter throughout the course of this challenge. Emerald eventually gets overwhelmed, as the Ladybugs destroy the Bookworm's fort entirely. The Learning Ladybugs rein victorious, making them safe from this week's elimination. Voting The Busy Bookworms lose this week's main challenge, meaning they have to send someone home. Konan and Emerald are the only contestants from the Bookworms present, making their votes the only two that count. Both Konan and Emerald vote for Pregnant Elsa. Konan votes for Elsa out of concern, worried that such a physically taxing show could be bad for her baby. Emerald votes for Elsa out of disgust, grossed out by her name and weird habit of shouting about her baby. Pregnant Elsa is subsequently eliminated, making her the first contestant to be deemed Chicken Dinner in Season 2. Happenings Throughout the Week Nothing notable occurs throughout this span of time, aside from Emerald receiving a call from an unknown friend. 'Week 3: "Hidden Truths and Death"' Spirit arrives at the mall yet again, singing a song as she does. She expresses confusion at the fact that quite a few contestants have been absent as of late. She quickly composes herself however, and continues on with hosting. Mini-Challenge: "What's in the Box?" The teams are presented with a cardboard box that has a hole cut out on the top, seemingly holding an item inside. The first contestants to identify what's inside without looking wins an advantage for their team in the main challenge. Meowles quickly wins the challenge for his team, correctly guessing that a rubber chicken was inside the box. Main Challenge: "Truth or Dare?" For the main challenge, all the remaining contestants are provided with a phone that is to be used only for this challenge. Each round, one of the phones will randomly vibrate and display either a truth or dare for that contestant to be complete, all of which have been sent in by various Chicken Dinner fans. If a contestant completes a truth/dare, they earn a point for their team. The team with the most points gathered at the end wins this week's challenge, and is safe from elimination. The truth and dares are as follows: Capryon, Truth: "hey CheekiKidzTV... do u want to chat to me in private..... cumon dont be shy...." Capryon's response: "...Is that the truth? I suppose I would, but I must ask: about what does this person wish to speak about?" (Capryon earns a point for the Bookworms) Willie, Dare: "i dare u to say something really mean about emerald and look as much like u mean it as u can. it will be funny lol" Willie completes her dare, earning a point for the Ladybugs. Mira, Truth: "Hi, I am absolutely obsessed with Sea Salt Pearl. Some might even mistake me for Sea Salt Pearl herself! But I can assure you I am most definitely NOT Sea Salt Pearl. Anyway, my questions for Mira are how do you feel about the show being rigged against Sea Salt Pearl? and Would you be willing to file a lawsuit against Chiya and the other one? Thanks for reading!" Mira's response: "Hmm... Well, I remember seeing the season so that I could get at least a little idea of what to expect. Learning how to use the TV was hard but fun too... I guess you're right in it seeming a little unfair. I guess in the end the power of friendship was just impossible to compete with..? At least that's what I could get out of it all..." (Mira earns a point for the Ladybugs) Emerald, Dare: "I dare Emerald to drink a shake from shakes-2-stop , made by the Ladybugs. Also if he's not already in there, he has to walk there and back on all-fours." Emerald fails to complete their dare, earning a point for the Ladybugs. Konan, Dare: "slap someone 5 times" Konan completes her dare, earning a point for the Bookworms. Konan, Truth: "How do U colour your hair and who on this cast do you hate the most. luv u babes x" Konan's response: "My hair color is natural, and... I wouldn't really say I hate anybody here, but the person here I dislike the most would probably be my teammate Sangwoo. They've contributed absolutely nothing since they've came here, and haven't said a word to anybody." (Konan earns a point for the Ladybugs) Willie, Truth: "Hello Cheeki Kidz TV, I would like to make a complaint about the Willis Leslie character. Please can you stop drinking inaproppriate drink products in front of my child? I frankly find it shocking that such behaviour gets onto my child's TV, and expect much better from this show in the future." Willie's response: I'm afraid my answer's gonna be this. I, (Willie Lyslei), do not infact believe that I'm going to entirely refrain from drinkin' me Seagrams. However, if it's any better, I can offer to cut back my consumption." (Willie earns a point for the Ladybugs) Capryon, Dare: "Perform an excorcism on a contestant of your choice." Capryon completes his dare, earning a point for the Bookworms. Emerald, Truth: "emerald........... if you had to murder someone here, who would it be and how would you do it? (:" Emerald's response: "I-I dunno, man, if I absolutely had to I guess it'd be...Sangwoo, since I don't know them at all? Probably...just- just a quick shot to the temple while they're asleep. Quick and painless...fuck..." (Emerald earns a point for the Bookworms) Mira, Dare: "eat a dead chicken. It would be so funny to see ASMRTheChew get triggered LMAO" Mira completes her dare, earning a point for the Ladybugs. Ultimately, the challenge results in a draw. Spirit announces that both teams will have to eliminate one of their members, due to a few contestants refusing to make any effort to contribute. Voting Unanimously, both teams decide to send home Ian the Goldfish and Oh Sangwoo, due to their shoddy attendance thus far. Both of them are eliminated, making them the first two contestants in Chicken Dinner history to be sent home in a double elimination. Happenings Throughout the Week A conflict between Andy and Emerald ensues when Andy accuses Emerald of kidnapping Pregnant Elsa's child. The conflict eventually escalates into a physical fight between the two, ending after Andy apologizes for coming onto Emerald so strongly. Emerald expresses regret for voting of Sangwoo instead of Andy, then walks away. 'Week 4: "Grocery Renovation"' TBA Mini-Challenge: "It's a DYEsaster!" TBA Main Challenge: "Cheeki Couture" TBA Voting TBA Happenings Throughout the Week TBA 'Week 5: "Salad Surprise!"' TBA Mini-Challenge: "Lost in Translation" TBA Main Challenge: "The Playfun Gauntlet" TBA Voting TBA Happenings Throughout the Week TBA 'Week 6: "For The Chickens We Loved..."' TBA Mini-Challenge: "Soggy Chicken Dinner" TBA Main Challenge: "A Chicken Dinner Funeral" TBA Voting TBA Happenings Throughout the Week TBA 'Week 7: "All-Out ChickenWoMan Hunt"' TBA Mini-Challenge: "A Game Of Chance... A Sequel, By Chance!" TBA Main Challenge: "The Final Chicken Woman Murder Mystery Riddle Resolution" TBA Voting TBA Happenings Throughout the Week TBA 'Week 8: "An Eggxhilarating Battle"' TBA Mini-Challenge: "An Eggcellent Pun" TBA Main Challenge: "An Eggstraordinarily Emotional Performance" TBA Voting TBA Happenings Throughout the Week TBA 'Week 9: "Battle Debris? Not A Problem To Me!"' TBA Mini-Challenge: "Who Said That?" TBA Main Challenge: "The Final Four Quadrathlon" TBA Voting TBA Happenings Throughout the Week TBA 'Week 10: "The End Of A Shopping Spree"' TBA Mini-Challenge: "Emotional Baggage" TBA Main Challenge: "The Grand Re-Opening!" TBA Voting TBA Category:Seasons Category:Season 2